


Yep. Love Wins

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (as usual), Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec needs rest, Both Margo and Eliot are High Kings, Don't need knowledge of The Magicians, Fillory, I mean, Margo and Eliot making everyone question their sexuality, Multi, Platonic soulmates Margo and Eliot, Sassy Bi boys, Sassy Magnus, The magicians: everything is okay and people don't die, adorable boyfriends, blends book stuff and show stuff, but its amazing, eliot + magnus is beautiful, it is new york, magicians meeting shadowhunters, no specific time in timeline so make your own up, pandemonium, post season 3 shadowhunters, queliot, they probably assume Brakebills is part of the fairy lands, yes I know I'm screwing with timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: Warlock are not the only magic-wielders out there. When downworlders and shadowhunters alike begin reporting odd glamours, The New York Institute is clued in that something odd is going on. At the same time, Magnus is reunited with some friends of his. friends who aren't exactly normal, no matter how much they just want to let loose, get drunk, and try to not acknowledge all the f-ed up stuff that's gone down in their lives.Yeah. Good luck with that.(No knowledge of The Magicians is needed to read. Everything will be explained)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of the magicians is needed to understand this fic. I'll explain all you need to know as you go on and I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> I do not own The Magicians (by Lev Grossman) or its TV show  
I do not own The Shadowhunter Chronicles (by Cassandra Clare) or its TV show

A young man sat at a desk, diligently filling out paperwork as the clock ticked later and later. He sighed as he signed his name yet again. Being the Head of the New York Institute was a more than full-time job, as he was constantly reminded. And an exhausting one, at that. He tried to not think of the casualty list in the middle drawer. There were so many names on the ledger, downworlder and shadowhunter alike.

A knock on the door sounded, announcing the arrival of the man’s parabatai.

“Alec.”

No response.

“Oh, for Raziel’s sake, Alec. you can finish those tomorrow.”

Alexander Lightwood looked up to glare at his brother. “These papers aren’t going to finish themselves.”

“Oh? They’re not self-signing? I never knew.” The dry look Jace received made him crack a smile. “C’mon.” when Alec made no move to get up, he rolled his eyes. “Get up and go to bed unless you want me to Izzy in.”

“Alright! No need to bring out the big guns.”

Jace threw an arm around his shoulder as he coaxed him out of his office. “What’re those about, anyways?”

“Weird glamours. A couple pixies were complaining about magic and stuff. I’ll ask Magnus about it later. If something’s going wrong with the warlocks in Upstate New York, he’ll probably know something about it.”

Jace lifted an eyebrow. “Where is he, by the way? I thought he’d have appeared by now to sweep you off your feet and into bed. For one thing of another~”

Alec blushed and refused to look at him. “By the Angel, Jace! No need to be crude!”

He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “who, me?” 

His brother was obviously not amused. Well, perhaps he was a bit amused. Alec cracked a small smile, feeling Jace’s mix of soft worry and playfulness through their bond. He was so thankful that he was so accepting of his and Magnus’s relationship. Previously, he’d been so terrified of anyone knowing he was gay. But with Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Lydia, and so many others were on his side. _ And Clary and The Vampire _, he reminded himself.

“Okay, but seriously Alec. You look dead on your feet. Is Magnus going to portal you to the loft, are you going to walk there, or do you want to stay here in your room?”

“Magnus is at Pandemonium, so I should probably walk there.”

The blonde groaned. “As you look now?” he manhandled his brother into Izzy’s room and flopped on her bed. “Izzyyyy, wake up!”

Isabelle blinked open a bleary eye, piercing them with a ‘get the fuck out’ look. “Is there a reason my darling brothers are in my room at… one in the morning? Or are you looking to prank someone. Because, I love you two, but I am not moving, thank you very much.”

Stretching himself across her bed, Jace grinned. “Just thinking we should have a hug pile. Alec hasn’t slept yet.” His voice was teasing, but it made Alec roll his eyes. Of course, he’d missed spending time with his siblings: fun, non stressful time that wasn’t full of relationship drama, death, and demons. 

“Alec! Alright big brother, get over here. Cuddle me.”

“And me? Am I left out?”

“Cuddle the fuck outta me Jace and shut up. I want to sleep.”

And with that, the three Lightwood siblings curled up for the night, Isabelle tucked between her two brothers. Her head rested against Alec’s chest; his steady heartbeat was a sleepy metronome, lulling her into a peaceful sleep. One of Jace’s arm was trapped under her waist even as he used her shoulder as a pillow. His other arm was thrown across them, fingers interlocked with his parabatai’s. They were a mess of limbs and exhaustion. Weariness had settled deep into their bones. It would always feel like something was missing without Max, but here, in the safety of each others' arms, each sibling felt secure, willing the others’ nightmares away.

____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Pandemonium

Magnus Bane sat sprawled on his throne-like chair with all the elegance and danger of predatory feline. Adorned in necklaces and rings, he certainly looked the part of a royal, a prince. If any looked at him, they’d instantly be enraptured. Of course, he dressed how he did for himself, not for others, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the attention it brought him. The shirt he was wearing was purple silk, complete with a rather plunging neckline, button up fingerless gloves, skintight leather pants, gold streaked hair, and enough glitter to kill a man. He grinned.

The pixie lounging beside him pouted when she didn’t get more attention after she’d finished her business with the High Warlock. Magnus chuckled internally as one of Raphael’s wrapped an arm around her, promising to nab her a drink of her choice from the bar.

“El! Did you _ see _ that drink? The silver one? You need to learn that one.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. _ I was unaware we were having royalty tonight. Interesting. _

“Yes, Bambi, I did.” The man laughed, spinning her around and dipping her. “Glad to be out on the dance floor?”

“You know it bitch.”

“Course, bitch.”

They smiled at each other. The man pressed a kiss to her jaw and stepped back. “I’m going to go pay our respects to our host. You go find something _ fun _ for us to use, will you?”

“Mm. I’m sure something here will _ delight _ you.” She clinked her drink against his and slinked away.

The man sauntered across the room, holding his drink in one hand and a cigarette in another, idly bringing it to his lips every so often. He was tall, with wavy hair that fell over his face in a style that could hardly be natural. His shirt and vest were quite ornate, giving the impression of fantasy and and an allure of attraction. He stopped in front of magnus’s ‘throne’ and took a draw of his cigarette.

“_ Hi _ Magnus.”

The warlock blinked at him, cat eyes in full view. “Hello Eliot. I wasn’t expecting you two tonight.”

“No? You do always send us invitations.” He sighed, dark eyelashes fluttering. “Or were those for Q? He didn’t want to come tonight. Something about Julia and getting high on popcorn.”

“Magic popcorn.” The woman appeared at Eliot’s shoulder. “High on magic popcorn.”

“Yes, thank you Bambi. Anyways, Margo and I heard there was a party and, well, we couldn’t miss that, now could we? Especially not one at Pandemonium.”

Margo smirked at her companion, interlocking their arms and stealing a sip of his drink. “Mm. not half bad. Of course, Physical Kids parties are best, but, you do your best.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, a little affronted. “Well, I’m always open to new ideas, your Majesties.”

“_ Please. _We’re off duty.” Margo flipped a piece of her hair over her shoulder. “Fen is acting High King right now. She decided we needed a break and kicked us.”

Eliot rolled his eyes fondly. “Or rather, she told me to go bang my boyfriend and for the both of us let loose for a little.”

_ That _ caused Magnus to grin. “Oh, if only someone could convince my boyfriend to do the same thing. Alexander is a workaholic, and, I do love him for all the world, but I so wish he’d take some much deserved time off.”

Eliot nodded. “I think Fen noticed I was starting to sound like Q. That happens, you know, when one of us hasn’t gotten laid in a while.”

A chuckle fell past Magnus’s lips. _ I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed these two. _ “Come, you two, sit with me. I’m sure you have plenty of tales of debauchery that I’ve missed out on.”

“Oh Magnus, you have no idea.” The two settled down on either side of him. Margo smirked, looking replesent in her blue dress and rose-adorned eyepatch. “Everything’s settled down _ for now _, but much has past, and I’m sure that there’s much to come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home to Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you guys have been enjoying so far! I know the Magicians isn't extremely well known, but I hope you come to love the characters :)  
thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos! I love all of you. thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy they chapter!

Alec sighed as he opened the door to the loft, peeling his leather jacket off of tired shoulders and onto their coat rack. He’s extracted himself from his brother and sister’s arms around 6am in an attempt to maybe get some time with Magnus before he had to get back to work.

Strong arms encircled his waist and he felt something rest on his shoulder. He almost melted into the embrace, relishing his love’s attention. “Magnus..” he breathed, turning to catch his lips in a kiss.

Magnus threaded his hands into his boyfriend’s hair, pulling him close. After a long, drawn out kiss, he pulled away just slightly enough to rest their foreheads together. “Missed me?”

“Angel, yes.” He stroked Magnus’s cheek, smiling gently as he leaned into the touch. “You look exhausted, Mags.”

“Mm. I am. And hungover. I didn’t know I could still get hungover! But well, you learn something new every day!”

“That’s really not reassuring.” Alec’s brow furrowed.

“I’m fine, Alexander.” His eyes softened even more, dropping their glamour to gaze at him lovingly. “A few of my friends showed up at Pandemonium, and one of them has an enchanted liquor flask. I haven’t seen either of them in quite a while.”

“Friend friends, or..?” Alec internally cringed at himself. He hated how he was still insecure about that. Logically, he knew that Magnus was loyal to a fault and and other relationships of his were in the past, but..

The High Warlock of Brooklyn chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. “Just friends. If I had met them when they were younger, perhaps, but Eliot is now quite taken and Margo has made it known that I am not her type. Apparently I’m too much like Eliot, except not a, and I quote, ‘motherfucking glorious bitch’.”

That startled a laugh out of Alec, who, embarrassed, hid his face in Magnus’s shoulder.

“Darling, you know how much I love your laugh.”

“Mmhm.” He mumbled, blushing.

“Anyways, that was quite alright by me. You’re far more my type than her anyway. She’s much too like Isabelle for my taste. And me, at that.”

“My sister, Isabelle?” He asked, trying to picture that. Izzy and Magnus got along alarmingly well, and he groaned as he pictured her meeting this new woman. One Izzy was enough. Two Izzy’s was double the danger, double the sassiness, and double the mischief.

“Yes, love.” Magnus maneuvered him onto the couch and snapped a coffee into existence. “For you.”

Alec took it, grinning that soft grin that never failed to make the warlock’s bones melt. “My knight in glittery armor.”

“Does that make you my prince?”

“Hmm, I think it does, at that.” he took a sip of coffee and set it down on the table, leaning over to steal a kiss. “Is the Institute my castle?”

“That would make you the king, I do believe. King Alexander.”

He chuckled. “Making me sound prestigious?”

“Who me? Never.” 

Alec loved him like this; with his hair loose and ungelled, in nothing but a pair of his,  _ his _ , sweatpants and a tank top. Without all the glitter and embellishments, he felt it made Magnus look years younger. While he knew his boyfriend loved his fashion sense, he also knew that it was a mask. Stress fell on his shoulders even as he applied layers of eyeliner to his eyes for a meeting; a client; a mission. There was always a slight difference in the elaborate outfits he wore when it was just them -- or somewhere where nobody knew them -- and those he wore elsewhere.

“Like what you see?”

Blushing, Alec grinned. “Always, Magnus.”

His boyfriend pulled him over so he could lean on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. “Do you think I should check on them? I’m fairly amazed they managed to get themselves out of Pandemonium, to be honest. Both of them were completely sloshed  _ and _ high by the time they left.” he shook his head. “Nothing dangerous, Alexander, you don’t need to worry about it affecting any of us around the city. Fairy drug, makes it seem like people are glowing, apparently. No ill side effects unless you use it every day for several weeks. Only then is it highly addictive.”

Alec took a drink of his coffee. “So nothing that’ll cause Lily to rush in because her fledgelings have been stirring up trouble again?”

A laugh burst out from Magnus’s chest, true mirth shining through. “Nothing of that sort. I  _ do _ love your friendship. It always makes me so proud to see you, her, and Maia sitting around and figuring stuff out.”

“Oh!” eyes flying wide, Alec turned to look at him. “I was going to ask you! Several pixies and shadowhunters have reported strange glamours in Upstate New York. They don’t know what’s going on. Some say they think there’s an entrance to the fey lands and try to go through, but they can’t. And a second later there’s nothing, and they realize that they weren’t even in the right place for an entrance. It’s worrying people. If it is an entrance, I’m worried someone’s going to fall through and find its not what they were looking for.”

Cat eyes stared at him for a second before Magnus groaned, stood up, and spun over to grab a glass of his very own hangover cure. “Sounds like I’ll be contacting those two anyways.”

Standing up to join him, the Head of the Institute quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“If it’s in Upstate New York, they’ll know what’s going on, or at the very least, who to contact.”

“But I thought you were the only High Warlock New York had..?”

“I am. Now, Alexander, what do you say to brunch and mimosas with friends?”

____________________________________________________________________

“Bambi, please tell me you filled my flask with our hangover cure.”

The brunette groaned. “Don’t you dare make me get up, El. I’m using you as a pillow. So you’re not getting up either.”

He reached out a hand to catch the flask as it careened towards them from his jacket. Taking a swig, he grimaced and passed it to Margo. “I’m horribly ashamed to admit it, but I think my tolerance isn’t as high as it was at Brakebills.”

“Ugh. Same here. We are so not telling Quentin.”

“Q’s just glad we’re less alcoholic now.” He took a swig when Margo passed it back to him.

“Well, living in a place with bad liquor does that to a person.” She curled up more onto his chest. “I miss Fen already. And Josh”

“Mm. Our big polyamourous family.”

They exchanged smiles. 

“Since both of us are technically married to her, does that make us married?”

“Really good fucking question El. I don’t know. Don’t think so? Pretty sure your whole monogamy bond was broken during the whole…” she made a vague motion with her hand, but Eliot knew what she was talking about that. It still haunted all of them, especially Margo and Q.

“Yes. That.” 

“Mine’s still there, but the magic let Josh in for some reason.”

“Maybe Fillory just decided it was glad to have you back on the throne and that we needed a damn break.”

Margo smirked. “After everything? We fucking deserve it.”

“Even if it doesn’t last --”

“Which it won’t.”

“At least we get some time for now.” They smiled at each other and leaned even closer, relishing the peace. Eliot dropped a kiss to her head, a reassurance. “And when it all comes to a head, we have each other.”

“As always.”

“As always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! if you chose to, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
